12 Days of Christmas with Naruto
by Nakashima1992
Summary: Just a little thing I thought was funny. PLease R&R. I don't own Naruto or even the OC in this song/play thing.


Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever, own Naruto. Also, I borrowed this story from someone but it is not on this site yet so it's still within the guidelines I think. I did make a few minor changes to the story though.

WARNING: If you are not all that familiar with the series, a lot of this might not make sense. Spoilers on certain things ahead.

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
With Naruto

Sung by the Characters from Naruto with the help of composer (and peacekeeper), Kiarae.

* * *

Kiarae: Okay everyone. It's time to start the song. Let's try to get through this in one piece, all right? hits note on piano

All: On the first day of Christmas, Kishimoto gave to me...Naruto in a pear tree!!

Naruto: Huh!? I don't wanna be in the tree!! Why me!?  
Sakura: Because Sasuke is too cool to be stuck in a tree for an entire song. Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?  
Sasuke: shrugs  
Naruto: Then why aren't you the one in the tree Sakura!? You're not as 'cool' as that arrogant creep!!  
Sakura: I dare you to say that again!! Don't make me come up there!!  
Naruto: shrinks away in fear  
Inner Sakura: Fear me, Dammit!!  
Kiarae: Come on kids, let's play nice.

Naruto: On the second day of Christmas, Kishimoto gave to me...Two annoying teammates!!

Sakura: I thought I told you not to make me mad!!  
Naruto: ignoring her I'm allowed to sing whatever I want. You can't do anything about it.  
Sakura: takes out a saw and b-lines it to the tree  
Kiarae: stops Sakura at last minute It's only the second verse!! Please don't saw down the tree!!

And Naruto in a Pear Tree!!

Sakura: after having her saw taken away You're dead once this song is through. glaring at Naruto  
Naruto: Kiarae, please don't keep going. Please, please, please, please, please!  
Kiarae: Sorry, no can do. tosses saw into distance Next.

Orochimaru: On the third day of Christmas, Kishimoto gave to me...Three Missing-Ninjas!!

Jiraiya: Your singing sucks, Orochimaru.  
Tsunade: For once, I'll agree.  
Orochimaru: You try singing with a snake for a tongue!!  
Kiarae: He's got a point.

Two Annoying Teammates...  
And Naruto in a Pear Tree!!

Orochimaru: hiss  
Jiraiya: sweatdrop Hissing isn't even close to singing.  
Kiarae: I don't know. He might be the new Sting.  
Tsunade: The next what?  
Kiarae: Never mind.

Gai: On the fourth day of Christmas, Kishimoto gave to me...  
Four Jonin Sensei!!

Gai: strikes a pose How was that, Kiarae?  
Kiarae: sweatdrop Just perfect...until that last part.  
Kurenai: You should have let Kakashi sing.  
Asuma: Hell, you should have let anyone sing besides Gai.  
Kiarae: But...I didn't think he'd want to take his mask off.

Three Missing-Ninjas...  
Two Annoying Teammates...  
And Naruto in a Pear Tree!!

Gai: points at Kakashi Let's decide it then! Your singing vs. mine! And if I loose, I'll take down all of the Christmas decorations once we're done.  
Kiarae: Really?  
Kakashi: looks up from Come Come Paradise What was that, Gai?  
Gai: not aloud Damn you and your modernistic answers!! shakes fist  
Kakashi: blink  
Kiarae: sigh

Tsunade: On the fifth day of Christmas, Kishimoto gave to me...Five Hokage!!

Tsunade: Or is it Hokages?  
Sandaime(Sarutobi): shrugs I really don't think it matters.  
Kiarae: It doesn't. Keep going!

Four Jonin Sensei...  
Three Missing-Ninjas...  
Two Annoying Teammates...  
And Naruto in a Pear Tree!!

Yondaime: Hey, do we get to sing?  
Kiarae: sees first 2 Hokage with Yondaime Hm...how well do zombies sing?

Kabuto: On the sixth day of Christmas, Kishimoto gave to me...  
Six Orochimaru Minions!!

Kabuto: Well, that's a mouthful.  
Sakon and Ukon: You should have let us sing.  
Tayuya: Shut up, you bitches. You're singing's shitty.  
Kidoumaru: Than why don't you sing, Tayuya? Show them how it's done?  
Jiroubou: Whatever she'd sing would be profane.

Five Hokage!!  
Four Jonin Sensei...  
Three Missing-Ninjas...  
Two Annoying Teammates...  
And Naruto in a Pear Tree!!

Kiarae: I know who can sing. drum roll  
Kimimaro: I'm not singing unless Orochimaru wants me to.  
Kiarae: ... stops drum roll Sweatdrop ...next then.

Hayate: On the seventh day of Christmas, Kishimoto gave to me...Seven Kinds of Weapons!!

Hayate: Kiarae just put this here so she could give me a verse.  
Kiarae: You don't mind do you?  
Hayate: ...not really.  
Kiarae: Good, now list the weapons.  
Hayate: Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon Needles, Swords, Makibishi, Food pills, and  
Summoned Animals. That's seven, right?

Six Orochimaru Minions...  
Five Hokage!!  
Four Jonin Sensei...  
Three Missing-Ninjas...  
Two Annoying Teammates...  
And Naruto in a Pear Tree!!

Kiarae: Yes, that's seven. And now we've pleased your fangirls.  
Hayate: My what?

Shikamaru: On the eighth day of Christmas, Kishimoto gave to me...Eight Genin Rookies!!

Shikamaru: Singing sucks.  
Kiba: All that sucks here is your math!  
Ino: You're supposed to be a Genius, right? So you should know that three groups of three is nine, not eight.  
Naruto: Huh? How do you get that?  
Sakura: Shut up! No talking in the tree!  
Naruto: HEY...!!  
Choji: Let Shikamaru explain!  
Shikamaru: I'm Chunnin now, remember? So, that means there are only eight rookie Genin right now.  
Hinata: That, does make sense.  
Sasuke: Who cares if it makes sense or not. Just keep going so we can get this over with.  
Shino: nods

Seven Kinds of Weapons...  
Six Orochimaru Minions...  
Five Hokage!!  
Four Jonin Sensei...  
Three Missing-Ninjas...  
Two Annoying Teammates...  
And Naruto in a Pear Tree!!

Kiarae: Besides, if he had used the nine spot, then we wouldn't have been able to move on to our special guests.  
Naruto: What special guests?

Itachi: On the ninth day of Christmas, Kishimoto gave to me...Nine Akatsuki Members!!

Kiarae: Whoo, can that kid sing!  
Naruto: You invited THEM!?!  
Kiarae: Yes, what's wrong with that?  
Sasuke: Itachi...grr  
Kiarae: Oh yeah, that. Forgot.  
Itachi: You are weak. to Sasuke You didn't even get your own verse in the song.  
Sasuke and Itachi: start fighting

Eight Genin Rookies...  
Seven Kinds of Weapons...  
Six Orochimaru Minions...  
Five Hokage!!  
Four Jonin Sensei...  
Three Missing-Ninjas...  
Two Annoying Teammates...  
And Naruto in a Pear Tree!!

Kiarae: Um...it was my fault he didn't get a verse, Itachi! I didn't write one for him! stops because they're not listening  
Naruto: dodges a shuriken Hey, watch where you're throwing those things, Sasuke!!  
Sakura: Get him, Sasuke!! cheering  
Kiarae: looks at Kisame You start anything and I'll let Itachi have your restraints back.  
Kisame: nods slowly Yes ma'am.

Gamabunta: On the tenth day of Christmas, Kishimoto gave to me...Ten Kuchiyose no Jutsus!!

Gamabunta: Why did we have to wait until the tenth verse!?  
Manta: Yes. If Orochimaru was stupid enough to drag me here, then we shouldn't have to wait for our verse.  
Katsuyu: thinks Are they agreeing on something?  
Enma: It doesn't matter what verse you have.  
Nin Kame: Just let them be. For once, they're agreeing on something.  
Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, & Pakkun: raiding the snack table  
Kamaitachi: looks to spider I think we're just here to take up space.  
Spider: nods

Nine Akatsuki Members...  
Eight Genin Rookies...  
Seven Kinds of Weapons...  
Six Orochimaru Minions...  
Five Hokage!!  
Four Jonin Sensei...  
Three Missing-Ninjas...  
Two Annoying Teammates...  
And Naruto in a Pear Tree!!

Kiarae: Hey, stop drinking from the punch bowl Pakkun!!  
Sasuke: crashes into the snack table, sending Gamakichi, Gamatatsu & Pakkun flying  
Kiarae: Not the snacks...  
Itachi: At least he's stronger than Cheese Puffs.

Gaara: On the eleventh day of Christmas, Kishimoto gave to me...Eleven Dying Victims...and counting...

All: slowly back away from Gaara  
Kiarae: That's...not...what I wrote...shudder

Ten Kuchiyose no Jutsus...  
Nine Akatsuki Members...  
Eight Genin Rookies...  
Seven Kinds of Weapons...  
Six Orochimaru Minions...  
Five Hokage!!  
Four Jonin Sensei...  
Three Missing-Ninjas...  
Two Annoying Teammates...  
And Naruto in a Pear Tree!!

Kiarae: All right, take us out Ero Sannin. Before Gaara gets any ideas please.

Jiraiya: On the twelfth day of Christmas, Kishimoto gave to me...Twelve Harem no Jutsus!!

All: Nani!?  
Naruto: That's my cue!! jumps out of tree Sexy Jutsu!!  
Kiarae: Someone stop him!!  
Jiraiya: Too late!  
Narutos: Henge!!  
All girls: NARUTO!!!  
Jiraiya: two thumbs WAY up  
Naruto: changes back Now that's a closer!!  
Kiarae: hangs head How come they never follow my script? Never?  
Girls: start chasing Naruto Get back here!!  
Naruto: runs for his life AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
Sakura: whispers Can I go get the chainsaw back now?  
Kiarae: Sure, just be back before the girls kill Naruto.

Eleven Dying Victims...  
Ten Kuchiyose no Jutsus...  
Nine Akatsuki Members...  
Eight Genin Rookies...  
Seven Kinds of Weapons...  
Six Orochimaru Minions...

Five Hokage!!

Tsunade: You know, I really do think it's Hokages.  
Kiarae: Whatever!!

Four Jonin Sensei...  
Three Missing-Ninjas...  
Two Annoying Teammates...

And Naruto in a Pear Tree!!

Naruto: almost at the exit I'm gonna make it!!  
Sakura: blocks exit Oh Naruto...? starts chainsaw  
Naruto: No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
